With the wide use of smart phones, people's requirements on the security and privacy for mobile phones are higher and higher. The privacy for short messages as an important communication mode is being paid close attention to by more and more users.
Currently, normal short messages received by terminals (for example, mobile phones) are automatically saved in the mobile phones. For example, for private short messages, users might need to click “menu”, and select “delete” option to perform the short message deleting operations. In some mobile phones, the private short messages are transferred to the recycle bin after the deleting operation is performed. In such instances, users could only delete the short messages completely after accessing the recycle bin and performing the deleting operation again, which is quite troublesome.